


Day 1: Acquiring Tastes

by RQueens



Series: Symmrat Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1- The First, F/M, Goat Milk, Ice Cream, Symmrat Week 2017, back track work, uhh....don't know what else to tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RQueens/pseuds/RQueens
Summary: Summary: Junkrat tries something of an interesting commodity.





	Day 1: Acquiring Tastes

When living out in the wastelands of the irradiated Outback, one couldn’t be picky about what creature or substance went into the gullet. Birds, lizards, snakes, marsupials….even cannibalism. Although he’s never seen it before. So one Jamison Fawkes, better known as Junkrat, could be considered a consiuer to odd delicacies from around the world. Still, there were times that he found something new and interesting to try.

So when Satya mentioned ice cream made from goat milk, he didn’t find it weird or disgusting. More like he was intrigued.

“Knew it was made o’ milk. But goat milk? Figured it taste funny since the buggers will eat anythin’.“ Junkrat muttered the last part to himself from his side of the informal workshop he and Symmetra were in, working on the last wire connection for his RIPtire.

“Indeed. That and the benefits of goat milk doesn’t hurt.“ Satya said, finishing up with the blue prints for a turret design. 

"What? Can’t have cow milk for any special reason?" 

"Dietary, mostly. For now? I suppose I am feeling nostalgic. But…..”

“But what?”

“I haven’t had a chance to see if anyone in England carried such a product. And I’m not sure how long we’ll be here.“

That gave Junkrat a pause. Winston sent a good portion of the team to England to investigate the cryptic message they received a week ago pertaining to Reaper and Sombra. Already being in contact with the now ex-Talon members, the team was waiting for the go ahead to travel back to Watchpoint Gibratar. To the Junker, this was almost a vacation, albeit lesser bombs to toss around.

But the fact that his lady love would rather work instead of going out for some fresh air made him grin wickedly. Something that would’ve worried normal people who saw it. But Overwatch wasn’t full of normies, now was it?

Literally jumping up from his position on the ground, he gave Satya a two fingered salute. "Be back in a tic!” And off he went with a giggle, leaving the light bender a bit worried.

Oh dear.

****************

Looking down at the tray containing the bowl of light pink ice cream, then to Jamison, then repeating the motion one more time before a frown marred Satyas face. “Did you steal this?”

At least he was able to look scandalized at such accusations….even if the temptation was there. “I should feel insulted! But, surprise, surprise I didn’! Angelwings and Roadie kept me in check. Can ask ‘em yourself.”

“Hmm. I will just have to trust your word.” Using her spoon to scoop some ice cream up to eat, the look of pure bliss was on her face.

Jamison, with his own bowl, didn’t have the same look. It was a look of micro-discontent. Something that Satya picked up on. “Jamison? Is something the matter?”

“I don’t know. Expectin’ somethin’……I don’t know? Somethin’ more…creamy I guess? Guess raw milk don’ work.“

“I believe if it was processed, it would’ve tasted differently.” Nudging the tray aside, she stood up to wrap her arms around him. “Doesn’t matter. I really do appreciate your efforts for obtaining this for me, Jamie.” Smiling, she kissed him on the lips to show her appreciation. And she really did mean it. She could’ve gone without, but Jamison took the time to ask around, try different places and actually purchased the ice cream.

And Jamison knew he would do anything so simple for Satya. .“Hmm. Believe I like the taste of you instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. RQueens here. This is the first work that I'm posting on AO3. At the moment, I'm gonna be putting drabbles I've worked on in the past first before I start putting anything recent up.
> 
> So, bear with me. It'll probably be a month or so before I start posting more works up. Thanks ^.^


End file.
